Three Lives, One Heart
by PrincessWarrior3
Summary: AU. Ventus, Roxas, and Sora are brothers, born as triplets. Their parents are Cloud and Aerith Strife. Through childhood to adulthood, these three boys, with help from their friends and family, will conquer the problems they will face together! For Inmate XIV's 100 Theme Challenge.
1. Birth

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm PrincessWarrior3. This is my first time writing something for the KH archive, and this is also my first 100 theme challenge, so bear with me here. I don't think I have anything else to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**-3- Birth -3-**

Ventus, Roxas, and Sora's births brought a new life to the Strife family. Cloud Strife and his wife, Aerith, were in the hospital, holding their newborn triplets in their arms.

Cloud held Ventus and Roxas, the two eldest and identical of the trio, in his arms, fascinated by the way they looked similar to himself with their blue eyes and blond hair.

Aerith, on the other hand, held Sora, the youngest and fraternal of the trio. She was overtaken by his appearance, admiring his blue eyes and brown hair, similar to hers.

Cloud and Aerith could not wait to leave the hospital and start a new life as a family.

* * *

**Word Count: 110**

**Short, but sweet. :3  
Please, tell me what you think.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	2. Colors

**Replies to Reviews-**

**lion5589****: Thanks for the encouragement, and thanks for being my first reviewer in this archive. Well, here's the next chapter! :)**

**Starlol9****: Here's the next chapter. I'm really glad you like this! :D**

**Walker of Nothing****: Awww, that's so sweet of you! I wish you luck on your challenge as well. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 4**

**-3- Colors -3-**

Red...

Blue...

Violet...

Pink...

Yellow...

All these beautiful colors are what young Sora liked to describe as his mother's flower shop.

To Aerith, he was always a big help.

For his young age, Sora would help his mother, anywhere at any time.

Whether it would be to help water the plants, put the flowers in vases, or persuade a customer to buy the flowers with his adorable face, Sora assisted Aerith without being asked at all.

His brothers, Ventus and Roxas, would tease him for doing "girly things", like picking flowers, rather than doing "boy things", like playing with their so called 'action figures.'

Sora didn't care. As long as he could look at these wonderful colors for the rest of his life, he would always be happy.

* * *

**Word Count: 129**

**Thank you _lion5589, Hikari Heavns, _and _Walker of Nothing _for the follows. And thank you _Walker of Nothing _for the favorite.**

**Okay, this is how I'm going to plan this. Each boy will have their own chapter. This is what the order looks like: Sora, Roxas, and Ventus. Basically, it's going from youngest to oldest. After each boy gets their turn, they will grow one year older. This is how it will go from now on.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	3. Friends

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Walker of Nothing****: Thanks for liking my idea. I really appreciate it. To be honest, every time you said 'kupo', I kept thinking of a moogle. XD**

**Starlol9****: Oops, sorry for making you wrong on that one. I normally don't update on the weekdays. Don't worry, I have all weekend to work on the next chapters. If I have time, I might start posting chapters before school (which should be after school for you). **

**XIIIXV****: I know what you mean. I tease my little brother for being a 'Mama's Boy'. His reactions are priceless. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 4**

**-3- Friends -3-**

The first day of school...

That was something young Roxas wasn't looking forward to. Aerith took him and his brothers to the Destiny Preschool Center, where they could start their education. Before they could enter the classroom, their mother stopped them by the doorway.**  
**

"Okay, boys," Aerith started, "I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Remember to be nice to your teachers, do a good job, and don't forget to make some new friends!"

With those words, Sora and Ventus ran into the room, while Roxas just stood by the doorway.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Aerith asked.

"I don't want to go. I'm scared," Roxas whimpered.

"Don't worry, Roxas. You'll make friends in a matter of no time. Look at your brothers! They seem to be getting along with the other kids already."

What Aerith said was true. Roxas noticed Sora already began playfully sword fighting with a silver-haired boy, while a red-headed girl cheered them on. He also noticed Ven talking to a blue-haired girl in a pink dress.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

Roxas followed his mother's words and entered the classroom. He immediately sat down at his desk and looked around. Everything seemed colorful to him. The entire room looked as if it was painted like a rainbow. Roxas just watched his brothers play around when, suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Um, excuse me?" the voice asked.

Roxas turned around, only to see a blond girl in a white dress.

"D-Do you have any crayons?" she asked.

"Uh, y-yes," he answered.

Roxas unzipped his backpack and grabbed a box of crayons his mother packed him and handed them to the girl. "Here you go."

"Thank you."

Before she could walk away, Roxas stood from his chair and spoke back to her.

"Why do you need them?" he questioned.

"My friends, Axel and Xion, want me to draw a picture of them," the girl pointed to two other kids, one with red hair and the other black with black hair, "Do you want to come? I could draw a picture of you, too."

"Sure!" Roxas said with excitement, "What's your name?"

"Namine. What's yours?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas, I hope we'll be friends soon," Namine said as she walked toward Axel and Xion, with Roxas following her trail.

Deep in his heart, Roxas realized that maybe, just maybe, he can make friends.

* * *

**Word Count: 414**

**Thank you _XIIIXV _and _nidoarisato _for the follows. And thank you _jan10kh _and _nidoarisato _for the favorites.**

**Before you ask, the blue-haired girl is _not _Aqua. She's actually an OC of mine. I hope all of you are okay with this. She'll be introduced in the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	4. Laughter

**AN: I'm very bad at updating, aren't I? ._.**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Starlol9****: Thanks! Sorry for making you wait, though. :P**

**Walker of Nothing****: Thanks! Sorry for the wait. Laziness got the best of me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 4**

**-3- Laughter -3-**

It was just an average day for Ven. His new friend, Mia, had invited him over to her house.

After being dropped off, he met her older sister, Aqua, and her friend, Terra.

Some time had passed, and the young children were bored. Everything was quiet until Terra spoke up.

"Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" Terra asked.

"Sure!" everyone else agreed.

"Okay. Knock, knock," he said to Mia.

"Who's there?" Mia asked, curious.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

Ignoring Mia, Terra turned towards Ven, "Knock, knock."

"Umm...Who's there?" Ven asked, confused.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

Ignoring Ven, he turned to Aqua, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Aqua asked, irritated.

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

Ignoring her, Terra said out loud, "Knock, knock."

"WHO'S THERE!?" Mia, Ven, and Aqua yelled.

"Orange."

The three children glanced at each other, then they looked at Terra, "Orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" Terra finished.

After a moment of silence, the quartet broke out into laughter. The children laughed so hard that tears started to form in their eyes.

Ven, who regained his senses, looked around at his new friends. He hoped that there would always be moments like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Word Count: 207**

**Not really one of the best ones, but it'll do. My OC might be a bit bland here, but these prompts are supposed to be short. I couldn't think of anything for this one, so I used a joke that my classmates and I used when we were little. I hope you guys had an amazing Thanksgiving! For those of you who don't celebrate it, I still hope you had a great day!  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	5. Sadness

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back! I am so sorry for disappearing for over 4 months. I was preoccupied with...well... life! Don't worry, I'm back and better than before. As you have noticed, I changed the title and summary. I also edited the last 4 chapters. I did this to consider it a new start. Well, enough chit chat. Enjoy!**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Starlol9****: Thanks for the support! Here's the next chapter! :D**

**Gentle Melodious Nocturne: I'm really glad you like this. I can't wait to see the boys grow older, myself. ^-^  
**

**Walker o****f**** Nothing: I'm really happy you liked the last chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 5**

**-3- Sadness -3-**

Sora was staring at the window, alone in the living room. It was very late, and it was raining outside. He was worried. His father had not come home.

You see, Cloud Strife worked at the Hollow Bastion Police Department. This time, Cloud had to work over night. For what, exactly? Sora didn't know.

Because of Cloud's job, Sora barely had the chance to see his father at all. During the day, Sora would have school. Sometimes, he would help his mother at the shop. At night, the boys would be asleep for the next day at school. Which means the only time he could see his father is on the weekends.

This time was different. Despite having school the next day, Sora had a reason to be up so late. It was already 12:00 a.m. Cloud usually came home at 10:00 p.m. Sora couldn't help but make sure his father was safe.

He would stay up late, just to see his father again.

-3-

Cloud pulled his car over at the driveway. He checked his watch to read the time. 1:27 a.m. Cloud sighed and looked at the house. The lights were off. His family must have been worried about him. He grabbed his stuff and got out of his car. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Cloud unlocked the door to the house and went inside. After turning on the lights, he noticed his young son sleeping on the couch. He walked over to Sora and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, Sora," he sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Word Count: 276**

**Thank you _Gentle Melodious Nocturne _for the follow. And thank you _xxHinaAngelxx _and _Gentle Melodious Nocturne _for the favorites.**

**Aw! Poor Sora! :'( Hopefully things will get better for this family. I also need to have Cloud appear in more of these chapters. :P  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	6. Crush

**AN: Le gasp! I actually updated again? What a twist!**

**Reply to Review-**

**Walker of Nothing****: Thank you for understanding. Here's the next chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 5**

**-3- Crush -3-**

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Roxas was in his room when he looked up and noticed Sora standing by the doorway. The brunette just stared at the blond.

"No, what makes you think I have one?" asked Roxas.

"You're coloring."

Roxas looked down at his unfinished drawing. It was suppose to be a picture of his friend, Namine. Roxas looked back at Sora, slightly irritated.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You never draw." Roxas was now confused. Why does Sora believe he has a girlfriend? Just because he's drawing? That doesn't make any sense.

"Is it because of that Namine girl?" Sora questioned.

This caused Roxas to blush. Namine _had _been teaching him how to draw. "N-No! That's not it!"

"Actually, Sora. Roxas doesn't have a _girlfriend_. He has a _crush _on Namine." Sora and Roxas turned around and noticed their brother, Ven, speaking up. "Isn't that right, Roxie?"_  
_

"I told you not to call me that!" Roxas yelled.

"Ha ha! Roxie has a crush on Namine!" Sora teased.

"No, I don't! Girls have cooties!" he protested.

"Roxas, it's simple. Just admit it," Ven sighed.

"STOP!"

"What's going on in here?" a voice asked. Cloud had just walked into the room after he heard screaming.

"Ven and Sora keep telling me that I have a crush on Namine," Roxas said.

Cloud noticed the drawing of Namine and picked it up, "Well, she does seem like a nice girl."

The two other boys began to snicker and Roxas sighed, "I give up."

* * *

**Word Count: 266**

**Ven is being such a smarty-pants, isn't he? -w- I don't understand why people find it difficult to portray a young child. I guess you just need a mind like one to act like one.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	7. Favorite Outfit

**AN: This will be one of the few times I will upload a chapter before school.**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**queen of beyblade****: Thank You! ^-^**

**Walker of Nothing: True, but we do have to give him credit for pointing that out so easily. Especially for a five-year old. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 5**

**-3- Favorite Outfit -3-**

It was 8:00 o'clock on a Saturday morning. Cloud woke up early to get ready for work. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Ven eating his cereal.

"Ven? What are you doing up so early?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not tired anymore," Ven answered. Cloud also noticed the boy wearing unusual attire.

"Why are you wearing you're Halloween costume?"

"Because it's my favorite outfit."

Ven was wearing a jacket that had a reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The color of the jacket was red. Underneath this, he wore what appeared to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wore a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also had a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appeared to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder.

The pants were colored in shades of gray, black, and white. He also wore an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband. He wore two criss-crossing straps on his chest. His boots were rather odd, as they resembled an armored version of normal street shoes in shades of dull green and blue.

"Ven, you can't wear that everyday," Cloud sighed.

"Why can't I wear it today?" Ven questioned.

"Because that outfit was for Halloween and for Halloween only. Now, go upstairs and change into something else," Cloud ordered.

"Fine," Ven sighed as he left. This left Cloud wondering what goes on in his children's lives everyday.

* * *

**Word Count: 287**

**I have to give credit to the KH wiki. Without it, I would've had trouble describing Ven's outfit. :P  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	8. Sing

**AN: I have Spring Break this week. Expect some daily updates.**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Walker of Nothing: Thanks! However, that brings up a question. Why did Square Enix make his outfit difficult to describe in the first place?!**

**Xion: I'm glad you like this! Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chapters longer. It's just that I'm having difficulty coming up with scenarios for certain prompts.**

**Nf2725: Thank you! Too bad they can't stay young forever, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 6**

**-3- Sing -3-**

"What do you want to do today, Sora?"

Sora and Kairi decided to visit Riku at his house that day. However, they hadn't exactly planned on anything to do. Sora, Kairi, and Riku sat on the floor and tried to come up with some ideas. Sora looked around the living room, until he noticed a toy keyboard.

"Why don't we play with that?" Sora pointed at the toy.

"That? I don't think it has batteries," Riku stated. Sora walked over to the toy and picked it up. Without any knowledge of the toy, he clicked a random button. Instantly, it started to play music.

"See? It works!" Sora exclaimed. Riku and Kairi decided to walk over and play the keyboard with Sora.

"What kind of songs can it play?" Kairi asked. Sora clicked on a star-shaped button. It started to play "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

"Hey, why don't we all sing to this song?" he suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Riku spoke up.

"Why not?"

"Well, I don't sing very much."

"Come on, Riku! It'll be fun!" Kairi exclaimed with optimism.

"Yeah! Try to have fun for once!" Sora agreed.

"Fine," Riku sighed. Thus, the three children spent the day singing along with nursery rhymes on the toy keyboard.

* * *

**Word Count: 222**

**Thank you _Nf2725 _for the follow.**

**I wanted to get this chapter over with, mostly because I had no idea what to do with it.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	9. Sleep

**Reply to Review-**

**Walker of Nothing: Yeah, I guess that makes sense. That's another reason to why he's my favorite character. I can't believe you're more than halfway there! I also read that chapter. It was pretty sad. I had another idea for the last chapter, but I decided to not have modern-day references.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 6**

**-3- Sleep -3-**

It was the end of Halloween...

Sora, Ven, and Roxas just came home from trick-or-treating. Sora was dressed as a werewolf, Roxas was dressed as a vampire, and Ven was dressed as a mummy.

"Okay, boys. Time to go to bed," Aerith told them.

"Why can't we eat our candy?" Roxas asked. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Trust me. You don't want to know," Cloud spoke up. The boys obeyed and climbed up the stairs to get ready for bed.

-3-

Roxas turned in his bed. The young blond couldn't sleep. He didn't understand why. That is until his stomach growled. Roxas looked around his room and grabbed his Halloween bag from the ground. He opened it and took out a chocolate bar.

"Just one bite," Roxas whispered to himself. "Then I'll go to sleep."

-3-

Everything was nice and quiet in the Strife house, when suddenly..."CHOCOLATE!"

Cloud and Aerith immediately sprung up from bed. "CHOCOLATE!" They quickly ran to Sora's room. "CHOCOLATE!" When they opened his door, they only found the boy crying in his bed.

"Mommy! Who keeps doing that?! It's scaring me!" Sora cried. "CHOCOLATE!" The brunette shuddered in fear. Aerith picked him up and held him tightly in her arms.

"It's okay, Sora! Everything will be okay," she tried to comfort him. "CHOCOLATE!"

Next, the parents, with Sora, ran to Ven's room. "CHOCOLATE!" They tried to open his door. However, the blond opened his door before his parents could. Then he noticed Sora in Aerith's arms.

"Next time, always check Roxas's room first," Ven said. "CHOCOLATE!" He walked down the hallway to said boy's room with everyone behind him. When they opened the door, they saw chocolate wraps on the ground. Then they saw Roxas running around his room in his...underwear.

"CHOCOLATE!" he screamed.

"This is your fault," Aerith told Cloud.

"What?! How is this my fault?" he protested.

"He probably got this from you. That's why you don't eat sugar anymore."

"What are we going to do now?" Ven asked. "CHOCOLATE!"

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see," Cloud sighed.

-3-

Roxas woke up lying on the ground. He noticed the mess in his room. Then he realized he was only in his underwear. What happened last night? Roxas shrugged and decided to get ready for the day. By the time he went into the kitchen, everybody was there.

"Good morning, everyone!" he cheered. However, everyone was either asleep (Sora and Ven) or half-asleep (Cloud and Aerith).

"What happened?" he asked. He would soon hear the story about the horrors his family faced with a creature known as the "Sugar-High Roxas."

* * *

**Word Count: 460**

**Thank you _mikichara12 _for the follow.**

**I had fun typing this chapter! At first, I thought I had a bit of a writer's block, but then this idea came.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	10. Dream

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Walker of Nothing: That's true. Maybe people like to have their own take at certain themes, and they challenge themselves with the time limit. Awesome! I always look forward to your reviews, mostly because you always have something interesting to say. Technically, he did crash after the sugar rush. It's just that he still had energy left to last another day.**

**XxKinataKeybladexX: I'm glad you love this. Yup, that was an awesome sugar rush for Roxas. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 6**

**-3- Dream -3-**

Ven groaned and groggily opened his eyes...

"W-Where am I?" he wondered. He stood up. He was in a meadow. Everywhere he looked, there were always flowers. Ven bent down, picked one, and sniffed it. _It reminds me of my mom_.

"Wait, where are they?" he realized.

"Mom! Dad! Sora! Roxas!" he called. Nothing. All he could hear was the wind. Thinking they had to be somewhere, he ran straight forward. He ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. Finally, he stopped to catch his breath. He sat down and laid back on a pillow of flowers. He grew tired and closed his eyes.

-3-

"Ven!" a faint voice called. Ven sat up and saw two small figures running toward him. He squinted his eyes to identify the figures. It was none other than Sora, Roxas running behind him.

Ven stood up and ran quickly toward his brothers. By the time they were close enough, Ven hugged the boys.

"I've missed you guys!" he cheered. "Where were you? I've looked all over for you!"

Sora and Roxas didn't answer. Instead, Sora grabbed Ven's hand, "Come on! Mom and Dad are waiting for us!"

The three boys ran back to the direction Sora and Roxas came from. Thankfully, the parents weren't far, as they already came up into Ven's vision.

"Mom! Dad!" he hugged them, "I missed you!"

"We missed you two," they said in unison.

"How about we all go together, as a family?" Cloud suggested. Everyone nodded and grabbed each other's hand. They walked together into a shining white light.

-3-

Ven slowly opened his eyes. The sun had come up. _That was a strange dream_.

He felt something wet on his face. He touched the corner of his right eye. There was a single tear running down his face. _Was I crying? _He looked out the window and stared at the bright and clear sky.

* * *

**Word Count: 323**

**A little bit of foreshadowing for an event in the future. What could this dream mean? You'll have to wait and see.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	11. Hurt

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Walker of Nothing: Trust me, I love foreshadowing as well. That subplot will be scattered somewhere in the beginning and near ****the end of this story. Try to guess what will happen.**

**Nf2752: You might have to wait a bit longer. Despite the subplot being scattered throughout this story, the overall explanation is revealed near the end (insert evil laugh here).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 7**

**-3- Hurt -3-**

"Riku! Wait for me!"

Sora ran after Riku, who had stopped by the entrance of the school. The day had ended, and the students were heading home. Sora finally reached Riku and panted for air. "Have you...seen...Kairi, yet?"

"No, I thought she was with you," Riku answered.

"Weird. Do you think she's still in the school?"

"I think so, but she has no reason to be there. We're all in the same class. She usually follows us after school."

"What if something bad happened to her? She could be in trouble! We have to find her!"

"Right." Sora and Riku quickly scurried back into the school. Sora ran to the left wing, while Riku ran for the right wing.

The school was quiet. Sora had trouble with each hallway. The school was a very large building, which took enough space for thousands of students. There was no one monitoring the hallways. The only sound Sora could hear was the sound of his footsteps. There was no sign of Kairi. Sora was about to give up, until he heard a faint scream. He ran straight forward as fast as he could, believing the scream was Kairi's. He reached the end of the path. He saw Kairi being cornered by Seifer, Rai, and Fuu.

"For the last time, give me your bus money!" Seifer demanded.

"No! Just let me go!" Kairi screamed.

"Leave her alone, Seifer!" The bullies turned around and saw Sora standing behind them.

"Get lost," Seifer scoffed. He ignored Sora.

"I said, 'Leave her alone!'" Sora pushed Seifer against the wall. The older boy became irritated.

"Fine, I see how you want to go," he chuckled. Seifer grabbed Sora by the neck. The younger boy choked and gasped for air. Kairi tried to help him, but she was blocked by Rai and Fuu. Then Seifer threw Sora to the ground. Sora tried to stand up. However, the older boy kneeled above his torso. Seifer raised his fist to punch Sora. Sora closed his eyes tightly.

"That's enough, Seifer!"

Everyone turned to see their principal, Eraqus. Riku stood beside him.

"You, Rai, and Fuu will come to my office immediately. I shall have it that you three will no longer harm these students." The three followed him to his office in the right wing. Kairi and Riku helped Sora off the ground.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked.

"You aren't hurt, are you?" Kairi asked as well.

"I'm okay," Sora said with a smile. "As long as you're safe, Kairi."

The three headed back to the Principal's Office to tell Eraqus their side of the story. While Kairi told Riku what had happened, Sora held onto his neck. He decided not to tell Kairi and Riku that it was the only problem which still hurt him. He didn't want them to worry.

* * *

**Word Count: 483**

**Thank you _Pranktical Joker _for the follow.**

**We are coming into the more "darker themes" of this story. Be prepared.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	12. Love

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Pranktical Joker****: It's okay. You didn't make yourself look bad. At least you reviewed, right? I appreciate your critique. It let's me know that I have been doing something correct. It's okay if you found out about this story late. I posted it around November, abandoned it for several months, and brought it back a week ago. Thank you!**

**Walker of Nothing: It's my first time writing some dark themes, so it would be helpful if you gave me a few tips. For example, this chapter isn't too dark. It is a bit sad, I guess. Yeah, I've always seen them that way as well. Well, I hope that problem doesn't happen again.  
**

**X-blade025****: Well, I wouldn't say mentally or physically. However, they will end up having phobias that will come up in the future. Remember, this story is suppose to be about how they deal with their hardships. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 7**

**-3- Love -3-**

What is love?

Roxas was confused about the concept. He understood that love was a feeling you have about someone. He knew that his parents loved him very much, but what does it mean for everything else? It couldn't just mean "love for the family." There was also love for someone very special. Then he realized, who is he suppose to love?

Could it be Xion? Despite their friendship, there was never really much of a connection between them. Besides, she usually spent more time with Axel.

How about Namine? No. He went over this before. He doesn't love her. He already had to deal with this when his brothers teased him.

Maybe his mother, Aerith? Roxas had a different idea. He knew his mother loved him very much. However, he could see that she connected more with Sora. He was okay with this, though.

What about his father, Cloud? Roxas loved his father, and Cloud loved him back. Roxas could even say that he is his father's favorite child. Unfortunately, Cloud was hardly at home. He spent most of his time on duty at his job. This made it difficult for Roxas to give him enough love.

Was it Sora? He had mixed feelings about his younger brother. Sure enough, Sora was cheery enough to make Roxas smile. Maybe he was a bit _too _excited for his own good.

Should it be Ven? Actually, Roxas didn't care about his older brother. He hated the way his brother teased him. Also, he could never keep up with Ven's intelligence.

Because of this, Roxas had one more question.

_Why does love exist?_

* * *

**Word Count: 276**

**It looks like not everything is nice and happy for this family of five. How will Roxas deal with his problem? You'll have to wait and see.  
****Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	13. Hate

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Walker of Nothing****: Thanks for the advice! I'll PM you later, since I'm a bit busy right now.**

**Pranktical Joker: Remember, Roxas is a young kid. He's in denial about love. He will be just a bit of a loner in the future, though.**

**DaughteroftheRedKing: It's okay. 1) Yes, there are pairings. Right now, there's an obvious CloudxAerith, but there will be pairings when the boys are teenagers. 2) No, Sora's fine. His throat just hurt for a while. It eventually healed.**

**XxKinataKeybladexX: Yeah, Roxas can be a bit angsty. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 7**

**-3- Hate -3-**

"Are you coming over to Aqua and Mia's house today?"

Ven and Terra's class had ended. They were on their way to the bus stop.

"Sure, I'll go," Ven agreed. "Let me just go back home and get my stu-"

"No! Let me go! I didn't do it! I promise!" a voice interrupted Ven. He and Terra entered a hallway and saw Mr. Vexen grabbing Sora's hand, taking him somewhere.

"Hey! Wait!" Ven called. Vexen turned around and saw two boys running toward him.

"What happened here?" Terra asked.

"This is none of your concern," Vexen answered.

"Yes, it is. He's my brother," Ven said.

Vexen sighed, "Well, your brother here happened to vandalize my car. Thankfully, I caught him when he was merrily talking with his friends."

"I told you, I didn't do it!" Sora cried, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't even know what "vandalize" means!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you have the wrong person. Sora's too innocent to do something like this," Ven protested. Vexen thought about it, when he finally spoke up.

"Alright, I'll give you until the end of the week to find the real culprit. If you don't turn him in, your brother will pay with a week's worth of detention and a call for your parents."

"It's a deal," the two boys answered. Vexen let go of Sora's hand and walked back to his office.

"Thank you, guys!" Sora hugged Terra and Ven. "You two are life-savers!"

"Don't worry," Ven said. "'l'll find the one who did this."

-3-

_The Next Day..._

Ven spent most of his break time trying to figure out the culprit. However, there was no such luck. He was about to give up, when he heard something spray. He walked to the side of the building and saw a kid with a bottle, spraying the wall. He looked exactly like Sora, except he had black hair.

"Hey, who are you?" Ven asked.

"The name's Vanitas," the kid answered.

"What are you doing here? You don't even come to this school."

"Are you kidding? This school is fun to mess with!" Vanitas laughed. "The other day, I broke some guy's car window. He blamed another kid, who somehow looked almost exactly like me"

"Yeah, that kid happens to be my little brother," Ven said, angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vanitas replied with sincere look on his face. "Look, you hold this bottle, while I get some towels to clean this up. Deal?" He ran off to get towels.

"Ahem," Ven turned around and saw Vexen right behind him. "So, it was you. Trying to frame your brother, I see."

"No! It wasn't me! It was-"

"Come along now. You'll be receiving a detention and a call for your parents. As they entered the school, Ven looked and saw Vanitas running away.

_I hate you._

* * *

**Word Count: 499**

**Thank you _DaughteroftheRedKing _for the follow and favorite.**

**I'm not sure if Vanitas will appear in the following chapter, since I generally hate the guy (hence why this chapter is about him).  
****Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	14. Nightmare

**AN: Well, I've returned! This time, summer break has finally started. Also, I have graduated from my school. Now that I have graduated, I have a question for all of you. Based on my writing style, where do you believe I have graduated from? Not a specific school, but the usual school. Of course, I won't actually reveal it. I just want to see everyone's guesses. On a side note, who else is excited for Kingdom Hearts III?!**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Pranktical Joker: Trust me, Ven will be an important part in Roxas's angsty subplot. As for Vanitas, you're right. You'll be seeing him when the boys are older. Actually, this is Ven's first time hating someone. He's never dealt with the problems his brothers faced up until now. Thank you!**

**Walker of Nothing: Thank you! That could be up to you, since I never really came up with a solution. By the way, thanks for the advice.**

**XxKinataKeybladexX: Yup, that's Vanitas for you. I never really understood why fangirls gush all over him.**

**DaughteroftheRedKing: That probably _would_ be something Vanitas would do, just to get out of trouble.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 8**

**-3- Nightmare -3-**

_"You can't save them all."_

Sora's eyes shot wide open as he tried to figure out the mysterious voice. He noticed that he was surrounded in nothing but darkness. He looked around, trying to find the ominous being. Finally, he saw a man in a black coat, with the hood covering his face.

"Wh-Who are you?" Sora asked, frightened.

"_It does not matter of who I am_," the man said with a deep voice, "_but what does matter is for you to understand what you shall soon witness_." Suddenly, the hooded man disappeared into a dark corridor.

Sora stood there, confused and scared for the upcoming events. Suddenly, the scene changed into a white room with a capsule in the center. Sora noticed an older version of either Roxas or Ventus arguing to a man in red. The man suddenly de-materialized. The elder twin walked up to the capsule as it opened. There, Sora saw... an older version of himself. He heard the twin say,"Sora...you're lucky. Looks like my summer vacation is...over." Then he faded away. Sora stood, dumbfounded.

Once again, the scene changed. This time, Sora watched an older version of either Roxas or Ventus fighting against an older version of what seemed to be that Vanitas kid Ven told him about. He watched the epic battle when his twin finally defeated Vanitas. However, both of them faded away by the light. This time, Sora was confused.

The scene changed into a serene building. Sora saw his mother on her knees, praying, while his father stood, watching her. Out of nowhere, a man with a long sword fell from the sky and impaled Aerith. Sora watched, horrified. He was on the verge of shedding tears. The last thing he sees is his father crying out for his now dead mother.

The scene changed into an outdoor setting. Sora stood on the top floor of a building. He noticed Cloud standing on the top of another building. It started to rain, which made things difficult for Sora to see. He saw Cloud get shot through his chest by a man behind him. Cloud, with the bit of his strength, charged at the man, with another standing beside him. Just as he was about to finish them off, the two men extended their arms out. Suddenly, there was a large explosion. Once more, Sora was horrified. He believed his father to be dead.

Finally, everything became dark again. Sora, who was now scarred from these events, saw the mysterious hooded man appear. The man asked, "_Now, do you understand what is to happen to those whom you care about?"_

Sora didn't believe this. He shook his head and exclaimed, "N-No! You're wrong! This doesn't have to happen to them! I can change this! They can be safe!"

"_You are foolish for believing so,_" the man said. "_You cannot change destiny. Once they are gone, you shall be left alone, forever rotting in darkness__._" He disappeared, leaving Sora by himself.

"N-No. No! T-That's not true!" Sora began to cry. "I-I don't want to be alone! I n-need my family w-with me!" Sora fell on his knees and sobbed to himself...

-3-

Aerith started to walk back to her room. It was the middle of the night, and she needed to use the restroom. As she walked past Sora's door, she heard sobs coming from his room. She opened the door, and she noticed Sora silently crying to himself, "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be by myself. Please, don't leave."

Aerith walked over to Sora and hugged him, tightly. She whispered, "It's going to be all right, Sora. No one is going anywhere..."

* * *

**Word Count: 636**

**Thank you _DitzyDooGaming, XxKinataKeybladexX, aloof-kokiri, _and _kagome1237 _for the follows. And thank you _The Trio Of Twilight, XxKinataKeybladexX, aloof-kokiri, _and _kagome1237 _for the favorites._  
_**

**Now, Sora has gained the fear of loneliness. I promised myself I would never write beyond the word limit, but I couldn't help and do so for this chapter. Also, I was originally going to include Kairi and Riku in this prompt, but I didn't want to make it longer than it already is. Please, forgive me, Silver!  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	15. Scary Movie

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN: Thanks! Trust me, I'm a Ven lover, too. It's something about Vanitas that bothers me. He seems too cruel too me. It's okay. I don't judge. As for pairings, I'm sorry to say that the pairings will be different to yours (So very sorry!). I think the PS4 is released first. I have no idea when KH III is released, since it's still in development. Don't worry. I like long reviews. You have yourself a deal. Here's the next chapter!**

**Pranktical Joker: You could call this a part of foreshadowing. Despite the fact that Aerith was the only one to truly die, the hooded man only tricked Sora into believing everyone to be dead. Cloud's "death" scene is from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I never thought I could actually inspire someone with my story! You're welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 8**

**-3- Scary Movie -3-**

Today was the day Roxas had decided to stay at Axel's house for a small sleepover. Namine and Xion were also invited. Unfortunately, he never expected to watch a scary movie during nightfall.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Axel?" Namine asked.

"Of course! This is the perfect time to do this," Axel replied.

"I'm not sure about this. Shouldn't we wait for your parents to come home?" Xion replied.

"Don't worry about them. You'll be fine. Both of you have Roxas and me to protect you." he answered, holding up the DVD case.

Roxas gulped in fear. He had never watched a scary movie before, and he didn't want to start now. However, the girls counted on the boys to be brave, just in case anything happened. He didn't want any of them to call him a chicken.

"Now, let's start this movie up before the night ends!" Axel exclaimed, with excitement. The three younger children sat on the couch, while Axel turned off the lights. The only light in the room was the TV screen.

-3-

The movie was almost over, and it was very late. At this point, the girls looked away, afraid of what might happen next. Axel, on the other hand, appeared to have fallen asleep. Roxas was the only one who had his eyes practically glued to the television. He was traumatized in fear, almost unable to move. He didn't understand any of this. Why was the clown a psychopath serial killer? Aren't clowns suppose to be happy, full of life, and make children laugh? Clowns shouldn't be bloody murderers.

Suddenly, the couch felt lighter. Roxas slowly turned his head to the right and noticed that Axel was gone. Fearing for his friend, Roxas began to panic.

"Xion! Namine! It's Axel! He's gone!" the poor boy screamed. The girls turned to the right and realized that the red-head was truly missing.

"Oh, no! Do you think the evil clown took him?!" Xion cried.

"I don't know, but we have to find him, and fast!" Namine exclaimed. The three children separated and split into different ways. Roxas decided to search in the kitchen. He grabbed the nearest flashlight to search in the dark. As he searched for Axel, Roxas felt a bit at unease. He turned around, only to have a taller figure stand right in front of him. The figure had a clown mask on, and held had a knife in his hand. Roxas screamed and fell to the ground. He cowered in fear and awaited his fate.

The lights turned on. Still cowering, Roxas could only hear voices.

"Axel! What do you think you're doing!"

"Do you know how much he could be scared by now?!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare him this badly."

There was one thing Roxas was sure of. He would never see clowns the same way ever again...

* * *

**Word Count: 498**

**Thank you _LunarLionHeart _and _Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN _for the follows and favorites.**

**It looks like Roxas has gained the fear of clowns. Two boys down, one to go.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	16. Blood

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN: Thank you for understanding. Yeah, I'm an Oreos lover, too. I appreciate every types of reviews, short and long,**

**Pranktical Joker: I can imagine Axel doing that to poor Roxas as well. Ven's fear is _very_ related to this theme. It's not even a surprise.**

**Walker of Nothing: Thank you. While that may be true, I don't think poor Roxas will ever think of that. He might also find that "underwear" idea to be a bit disturbing. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for t****his story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 8**

**-3- Blood -3-**

Terra, Aqua, Ven, and Mia decided to spend the day at the park. Ven's brothers were also in the park, playing with their respective friends. His parents were there to keep their eyes out on the children. The four children sat on a bench together.

"It's really hot," Terra complained.

"I wish the ice-cream man was here," Mia said.

"Well, it is summer. Maybe it would've been better if we went to the beach," Aqua suggested. "What do you think, Ven?"

"I don't know. It feels like a nice day to me," the blond answered. Terra left his seat and headed for the park's basketball court. The ball laid on the ground. He picked it up and bounced it.

"Why don't we play some basketball, Ven?" Terra asked.

"No thanks. It feels like a nice day to just relax," Ven answered. He closed his eyes and laid back on the bench. Aqua decided to read a book she brought, while Mia fidgeted around. However, Terra wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"Think fast!" he exclaimed, tossing the ball. Before Ven could even have the chance to realize what was going on, the ball hit him straight to his face.

"Ow!" he cried, holding his nose.

"Terra! What was that for?!" Aqua questioned.

"I didn't mean to hurt him! I was only trying to get him to play some basketball!" the brunette denied. While Aqua was scolding Terra, Mia moved closer to Ven to make sure he was okay.

"Are you alright, Ven?" she asked.

"I think so. My nose really hurts, though," he answered.

"Here, let me see." Ven released his hands from his nose, only to see that his friend had a horrified look on her face.

"Ven! You're nose! It's bleeding really, really badly! Mr. Strife! Mrs. Strife!" the girl ran for his parents. Ven was confused, until he looked at his hands.

"S-So much...blood," he gasped. The palms of his hands were almost entirely covered by the red liquid. He felt the blood running by his lips, and it dripped onto his white shirt. He only sat there, staring at the blood on his hands. He ignored the fact that not only were his parents coming, but the other children as well.

"Oh dear. Don't worry, Ven. Everything will be okay," Aerith reassured.

"Alright, kids. I think it's time for everyone to head home," Cloud said. The boys' friends followed him into the bigger vehicle, while Aerith would be taking their children home in the smaller car. On their way home, Ven held the tissue papers against his nose to stop some of the bleeding. However, he did not want to even take a look at the tissue with his blood as he threw it away. In fact, Ven didn't want to see a trace of any blood ever again.

* * *

**Word Count: 489**

**Ven's phobia is revealed to be the fear of blood. Now, all three boys each have their own phobia that may or may not make their lives a bit more difficult. I don't know how, but this idea just randomly came into my mind. Because I just made my three favorite characters suffer through that, I'll reveal my phobia. I have arachnophobia (the fear of spiders). They're just so creepy. It doesn't help that I watched a film called _Arachnophobia _as a small child. Don't forget to give your dads a happy Father's Day!  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	17. School

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Pranktical Joker: Actually, I think your right on Ven's fear. I looked back at the theme list. I was able to find themes that had Sora and Roxas with their phobias as adults. I was unable to find anything like that for Ven.**

**Walker of Nothing: True, everyone does have their weakness, even if it is silly. Even my own fear is silly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ****and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 9**

**-3- School -3-**

School is the place where children, teens, and adults learn to raise their education. For Sora, he would actually enjoy school, at times. He would always hang out with Riku and Kairi. They were even lucky enough to have the same classes. Sometimes, he would see his brothers with their respective friends.

When it came to school, Sora was pretty much average. He realized that Ven always excelled in grades, while Roxas always excelled in sports. Sometimes, he would ask Ven for help with his homework. He would also ask Roxas for any pointers in specific sports (mostly to try to find a way to beat Riku at anything).

All in all, Sora wondered what his journey would be like, after his school career was over.

* * *

**Word Count: 126**

**I haven't written a short chapter in a while. I hope the replies aren't longer than the chapter itself.  
****Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	18. Scream

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Walker of**** Nothing: Thank you! I honestly had no idea that mine was different from the others. I just came up with whatever was on my mind.**

**Lime Gap: Well, I wouldn't consider myself a genius, but thank you, anyway! I'm just glad that you like this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 9**

**-3- Scream -3-**

After waking up early, Roxas was very excited. It was one of those days where Cloud had a break. Now spending his time with his father, Roxas started off the day by watching Saturday morning cartoons. In the episode, a family of four visited a fair. At first, Roxas was entranced by the way the children were having fun. He even wanted to ask Cloud if they could one day visit a fair. However, his excitement ended when, all of a sudden, a clown appeared to greet the kids. Roxas screamed, startling Cloud.

"Are you alright, Roxas?" Cloud asked.

"I'm...I'm fine. It was just...a clown," Roxas answered, panting. This concerned Cloud.

"Look, I know how terrible your fear of clowns is," Cloud said, " It would've been the best if you had just refused to watch that scary movie with your friends last year."

"I know," Roxas replied, looking down at the floor. Because he was a police officer, Cloud always had a stern personality. Of course, he would be carefree whenever he spent time with his children. Roxas never liked being scolded by his father.

Cloud, realizing his mistake, felt sorry for Roxas. He ruffled the boy's hair and said, "I understand. You were only trying to prove yourself to be brave. However, in the process, you earned yourself a phobia. That doesn't mean you were punished, though. Remember, I'm always there whenever you need me."

Roxas smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

Cloud, on the other hand, smirked, "Well, I honestly don't see any problems with clowns. I mean, all they have is that _big smile__. _They make toy balloons, such as _weapons, _to little kids. Not to mention, they have that _laugh _when something is hilarious..."

"Dad, you're not helping," Roxas said, gritting his teeth.

Cloud chuckled, "Don't worry, Roxas. I'll never leave you're side."

* * *

**Word Count: 317**

**I feel like I made Cloud a bit too OOC. Sometimes, I wonder that if the events of Final Fantasy VII never happened, he would've actually been a happy person.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	19. Real

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Pranktical Joker: Thank you! It's okay, I understand. Review whenever you can!**

**Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN: Thanks! At least I found someone who shares my phobia. It's embarrassing for me because I'm the only one in my family who has that fear. No worries. It was only a simple mistake. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 9**

**-3- Real -3-**

Ven was awestruck. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everything felt like a dream. There was no way any of this could be real. However, it was real.

For his first day of summer, Cloud and Aerith saved enough munny to take the boys to Disney Town. They met the famous characters, such as Mickey and Minnie. While Sora and Roxas each played Rumble Racing and Fruitball respectively, Ven settled down with Ice Cream Beat. Despite missing some of the music notes to the beat of the song, he was able to make three decent ice cream cones for his brothers and himself.

For the first time in a while, Ven felt as if he was growing closer to his younger siblings. They spent the entire day playing games, buying souvenirs, and receiving autographs from the characters.

By the time it was nightfall, the family was on their way home. Sora and Roxas had already fallen asleep in the car, while Ven was slowly succumbing to it in drowsiness. Before he closed his eyes, Ven whispered, "This was the best day ever. I'm glad that all of it was real..."

* * *

**Word Count: 191**

**I think I'm coming down with a case of Writers' Block, only because I had no idea what to write for this chapter.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	20. Mother

**AN: I decided to switch the themes of "Mother" and "Father", only because I wanted it to make much more sense with the certain children.  
**

**Reply to Review-**

**Pranktical Joker: You're welcome! I can still relieve those moments when my parents took me to Disneyland when I was younger. Don't we all miss our younger childhood? There will be more interactions with the brothers. I just decided to give the parents a turn in these next two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 10**

**-3- Mother -3-**

Sora loved his mother, Aerith, very much. He would always help her with anything at any cost. Because of this, not only his brothers, but even his friends have called him a "Mama's Boy" during their younger years. As they grew older, they understood why Sora had such a strong bond with his mom.

Long before the triplets were born, she was known as Aerith Gainsborough. During her time, she worked as a simple flower girl. One day, she came across a young man with spiky, blond hair. She offered him a flower, to which he agreed to buy. This man was known as Cloud Strife. As they began to see each other more often, their connection grew closer each time. A few years later, the couple married, and they gave birth to the boys.

Aerith created her own business as a florist in Hollow Bastion. She took this to her advantage, for while she could work with her favorite hobby, she was also closer to home to watch her children. At the age of four, Sora began to help his mother with her business. As each year passed, he grew closer with Aerith, and he began to remember the shop, inside and out. He even began to know some of the shoppers, who were also close friends with his mother.

At this time, Aerith wore a carmine pink and white top held up by a string that wrapped around her neck. Underneath this top, Aerith wore a pink dress with a horizontal white stripe near the bottom. She wore yet another dress underneath the first one, this dress being white and slightly longer than the first.

Aerith was upbeat and joyful. She always attempted to cheer up anyone who was down. When Aerith had made up her mind about something, she would not listen to anyone who told her otherwise. She was also good friends with Cloud's co-worker, Tifa.

Sora shared many characteristics with his mother. Not only were they both brunettes, but they were always upbeat and tried to help anyone in need. Of course, they had their differences. Sora was just your average boy. He loved to play with his brothers and friends, although he could be lazy at times. While he was more energetic, Aerith was more calm and collected.

The mother and son loved each other very much, and no one could ever break their special connection.

* * *

**Word Count: 405**

_**Never**_** listen to "Aerith's Theme" when writing a chapter about her. J-Just trust me on this one *sobs in the corner*. Also, the last time I checked, I had over 3,500 views! What is this madness?! I'm only kidding. Thank you all for your support!  
****Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	21. Father

**Replies to Reviews- **

**Pranktical Joker: I can somewhat relate to that. I'm considered to be a "Daddy's Girl". Of course, my little brother is considered as the "Mama's Boy". It must be tough to live overseas, especially away from your family. Sora does relate closer to his mother. Anyone would feel down if they ever experienced the death of a loved one, even if it is only a nightmare.**

**simba127: I'm sorry if I can't make these any longer. This is a theme challenge, and the word limit is five hundred words. I'm still glad you liked this, though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 10**

**-3- Father -3-**

Roxas was very close to his father, Cloud. Whenever he had the chance, the boy always spent time with his dad when he had a break from work. Roxas aspired to be like Cloud. He wanted to be brave and helpful in any way. His brothers and friends understood why he had a strong bond with his dad.

Before the boys were born, Cloud took courses at a police academy. One day, he strolled around the streets of Hollow Bastion. Suddenly, a young woman came up to him and offered him to buy a flower. He gladly accepted. This woman was known as Aerith Gainsborough. After some time, the two grew a stonger connection and married. Eventually, they gave births to three healthy triplets.

Cloud worked at the Hollow Bastion Police Department. Compared to Aerith's business, his job was farther away from home. He usually worked on the weekdays, from 8:00 a.m to 10 p.m. Because of this, Cloud hardly had any time to spend with his family. Whenever he had breaks, he always took advantage of the days spent with his wife and children. Roxas also took advantage of his own time to spend with his father.

Sometimes, Cloud would wear a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth that covered his left leg and arm; the cloth on his arm hid an injury he received during work.

Cloud was steadfastly loyal and true to those he cared about and was driven to protect them, going as far as to hide his pain and emotions so he would not worry them. However, Cloud does have a shy side, and he can be upbeat at times. He had a best friend named Zack Fair.

Roxas and Cloud shared many characteristics. They were both blond, along with Ven. Both always tried to be brave for those in need. They did have their differences. Roxas was still a young child. There were certain topics he wouldn't be able to understand. He also enjoyed to play with his friends. Cloud had to endure painful memories during his job. He was always protective of his family, and he didn't want anything horrible to happen to them.

The father promised to protect his son at any cost. The son never believed his father would ever break his promise. Their special connection would always hold strong, forever.

* * *

**Word Count: 402**

**Thank you _simba127 _for the follow.**

**I know the themes of "Mother" and "Father" are similar, but that was the whole point of the two chapters.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	22. Jewel

**Reply to Review-**

**Pranktical Joker: While Ven might not have any "special bonds" with his parents like his younger brothers, he does love them both equally and holds them very dear to his heart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Ventus**

**Age: 10**

**-3- Jewel -3-**

"Thanks for coming with me today, Terra."

Ven and Terra were at the marketplace in Hollow Bastion. Mia's birthday was coming soon, and Ven had completely forgotten to buy her a gift.

"No problem," Terra said. "Remember last year when I forgot to buy her a present?"

"I remember. Aqua was so angry, she didn't even talk to you for weeks!" Ven laughed.

"It was a good thing I remembered this time," Terra sighed. "Unfortunately, the same fate might happen to you if you don't find the perfect gift on time."

"I know," Ven said as he looked at the ground. The four of them had been best friends since preschool. He never wanted to disappoint them. If he didn't find the perfect gift for Mia, Ven would never forgive himself.

As the boys searched for a gift in almost every store, Ven noticed something shine by a window. He walked closer as he realized that the building was a jewelry store. He looked through the window and saw what he believed to be the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen.

The lacing around the neck was a chain of silver. In the center, it held a beautiful, ocean blue jewel. Ven admired this, understanding how well the gemstone matched perfectly with Mia's blue eyes.

"That does look pretty, Ven," Terra said, beside him, "but do you think you can afford it?"

"I think I have enough munny," Ven replied with a smile on his face, "I've been saving up my allowance for the past few weeks. All I know is that Mia will treasure this present for a very long time..."

* * *

**Word Count: 279**

**I don't know what to think of this chapter, especially since I know nothing about jewelry. I also don't like how I made this chapter short.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	23. Heart

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN: It's okay. Review when you have the time. I've actually never tried a huge birthday cookie. However, I've had one of Disneyland's lollipops, before. Those take _forever _to eat!**

**Pranktical Joker: Who knows? Maybe Ven did have enough munny, or it was surprisingly (which I highly doubt) cheap. Hooray for making up excuses *sarcasm*! That seems like a very good idea! Too bad I didn't think about it sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Sora**

**Age: 11**

**-3- Heart -3-**

Sora was confused. He felt as if he didn't understand much anymore.

Earlier in the day, Sora, who wanted to ask Kairi a math question, tapped her should. However, as soon as she turned around, Sora froze. His cheeks began to blush red. His heartbeat raced quickly.

He didn't know why this happened. He was only a young, preteen boy. Kairi was one of his best friends since he was four years old. One day, he treated her like any other friend. The next day, he felt something more.

Sora was finishing his homework, until Kairi came into his mind. He became irritated and groaned into his pillow. His door was open, and Aerith walked by, hearing his groan. She sat next to him and his bed and asked, "What's wrong, Sora?"

Sora looked up and answered, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You can tell me everything. I'll understand."

Sora sighed, "When I tried to talk to Kairi today, I just froze. I was turning red, and my heart beat faster. I don't know why this is happening. What does it mean?"

Aerith smiled, "Oh, Sora! I think you're falling in love!"

"What?!" Sora exclaimed.

"It's okay. It's normal for preteens to feel this way at a young age. I still remember when I first felt that way about your father. Of course, we were young adults, so I never knew how it felt when I was your age," Aerith explained.

Once again, Sora groaned into his pillow. He wondered if Roxas and Ven were going through the same feelings.

-3-

_The Next Day..._

"...and that's what happened," Sora finished. He decided to tell Riku the entire story. He trusted Riku because he was Sora's other best friend.

"I see," Riku said. "You have feelings for Kairi, too."

"Yeah, I-Wait a minute. What do you mean "too"?" Sora asked nervously.

Riku smirked, and the brunette gasped, "No! You like Kairi the same way?!"

The taller boy laughed, "It looks like we both like her. Speaking of Kairi, she wanted to meet us at the ice cream shop. Loser has to buy everyone ice cream with their own munny!" Riku started to run, leaving Sora behind.

"Riku, wait! That's cheating!" Sora yelled as he ran after his friend.

Once again, his heart raced. This time, he was angry. Riku left him behind and cheated. He was angry at the fact that Riku was trying to "fight" him over Kairi's feelings. Although Sora didn't understand much about love, he knew he would someday. When that happens, he would want to care for his loved one for as long as he can.

* * *

**Word Count: 456**

**I will try to make these chapters as long as I can.  
****Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


	24. Flower

**AN: I apologize for not updating for over a week! I needed a small break because I had Writers' Block.**

**Replies to Reviews-**

**Pranktical Joker: You have to admit, it was pretty nice to see those exact same interactions in the beginning of the original Kingdom Hearts. I'm not a love expert, either. I usually use recourses of anything that involves romance.**

**Riilustra-Your Sweetest SIN: Thank you! You should try the lollipops. They taste very good. I love their interactions in the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. I hope you get well soon. I never new about moon bunnies (I'll have to check that video, later). I really want to see Ven, Terra, and Aqua again (especially Ven. I love/miss him so much!). I know for a fact that I will be bawling my eyes out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and the cover for this story.**

* * *

**Character: Roxas**

**Age: 11**

**-3- Flowers -3-**

"Thanks for helping us out today, Roxas!"

Sora and Roxas were inside Aerith's flower shop. Today, the young blond decided to help his mother with the store. He never seemed to notice to beautiful flowers that surrounded the building. He also met some of Aerith's friends and friendly customers. He was also surprised when one of his teachers, Marluxia, turned out to be one of the regular customers.

As the boys were rearranging the flowers, Roxas laughed, "Yeah, well, I thought this would be a nice way for me to bond with Mom more. It seems to work for you."

Sora smiled, "Well, it's time to close up the shop. We should leave it open for a few more minutes, just in case someone needs anything urgent." As if on cue, the door opened.

"Well, it looks like I was right," the brunette laughed. "Could you take care of this customer, please? I need to send these flowers to Mom."

"Sure thing," Roxas replied. Sora smiled and left his older brother.

Roxas turned to the customer, "Excuse me. May I help you with- N-Namine?!"

"R-Roxas?!" the girl screamed, startled. "I-I didn't know you worked here."

"Well, this is my first time actually working here. It's only temporary," Roxas explained. "Anyway, I didn't know you shop here."

"Actually, this is my first time here," Namine said. "My aunt is having a wedding reception this weekend, and my mom is helping her with the preparations. She sent me here to pick up an order."

"Okay, which flowers did you order?" Roxas asked.

"They're peonies," Namine smiled.

"Right! Wait here, please," Roxas left to find the flowers. After a couple minutes of searching, the boy found the green vase with the pink peonies.

"Here you go!" Roxas handed the flowers to Namine.

"Thank you!" she replied. The door opened, causing the wind to blow in the direction of the children. As the wind blew, Roxas noticed several petals slowly blowing away. Namine's blond bangs swayed across her face. As she held the vase in one hand, she used the other hand to hold her white dress down. At this sight, the boy blushed.

"Roxas, are you blushing?" she asked.

"O-Of course not!" he protested.

"Are you sure? You're face is almost as pink as the peonies," Namine smiled. Roxas also realized that she was blushing as well. She reached into her small purse, reached for the munny, and handed it to her friend.

"Here you go! I have to go back, now. Mother must be waiting for me. Bye, Roxas!"

"See you later, Namine!" Roxas watched as the girl closed the door behind her. Maybe his brothers were right. Maybe he did have a crudh on Namine, after all.

* * *

**Word Count: 469**

**Thank you _elSarah _for the follow and favorite.**

**Has anyone ever watched an episode of an anime where there's a dramatic/romantic scene where one of the characters is in a pose with their hair swaying across their face, they look very beautiful, and there's flower petals slowly blowing away? I tried to use that method in this chapter. I'm not sure if it worked, though.  
Thanks for reading! :D**

**-PW3**


End file.
